The past comes to shove,
by SkyeLovebird
Summary: This story is about when the seven deadly sins meet a new clan no one had heard of before. What happens when Meliodas knows one? What will the others think of these new dragons? What happens when Meliodas's past is revealed to the others on accident? Will they ever trust him again after this? - Set after season 1 on Nanatsu no Taizai.
1. Chapter 1

-0- time skip

-000- change in point of view,

"Well, this is new!" Diane said as she watched what she thought were distant birds in the sky,

"What's new, Diane?" King had asked her whilst flying over to her position,

"Birds, flying over there, that never happened before when I was around!" Diane explained to the fairy as Meliodas walked out to greet them,

"Morning Diane, King," Meliodas smiled, "What you looking at?"

"Birds," King answered plainly,

"There a little big to be birds," Gowther said in his usual monotone voice, which made Meliodas realised what they were,

"Dragons," Meliodas subconsciously said,

"You think that they're dragons, captain?" Diane asked smiling curiously,

"He's not wrong," Gowther assured as Meliodas realised he said it out loud to the sins,

"Just a guess," Meliodas cheered, "Now, who's hungry!"

"I'm not eating your cooking, captain," King glared at Meliodas,

"Don't worry, i'll get Ban to cook," Meliodas smiled his usual smile, as everyone went inside including Diane, (who is small thanks to Merlin's potion)

 **-000-**

"Come on, Skyler!" a red, white and black scaled dragon called to her brother,

"I'm coming, Skye, relax," a pure red dragon called back as he landed on the ground,

"Aww, come on, fly with me again," Skye had whined as a shower of sparkles covered her, revealing a young girl with waist-length red hair, blue eyes and a blue floor-length dress on,

"Relax Skye, we'll do it later, we have a job to do," Skyler said, as sparkles covered him as well, revealing a young boy with shoulder-length red hair, blue eyes and a white shirt, black pants, a black and gold scarf and black shoes.

"Aww, you're no fun," Skye complained, making Skyler giggle at her, "Hey, stop laughing at me!"

"Forgive me sis, but you're too adorable," Skyler cooed,

"Your only older than me by a minute and I still get treated like I'm ten years younger," Skye frowned,

"Sorry sis," Skyler smiled,

"Fine, but only because your my brother," Skye looked away, secretly smiling,

 **-000-**

"Well, that was great food," Hawk, a talking pig, cheered,

"Who doesn't love Ban's cooking," Merlin, the mage, agreed, smirking,

"True," Meliodas smiled,

"You can't say anything, you can't cook anything without making it taste foul," King said,

"Very true," Meliodas agreed,

"I honestly think you managed to defeat Hendrickson with your cooking," Ban smirked, walking in from the kitchen,

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Meliodas protested,

"It is that bad, Captain," Diane smirked, giggling,

"Ok, I'll admit that its that bad," Meliodas pouted,

 **-0-**

A large explosion could be heard for miles and miles on end.

"What was _that_?!" Ban emphasised,

"An explosion," Gowther commented,

"Well, not just stand here, let's check it out!" Diane exclaimed excitedly,

 **-000-**

"Ugh, come on, can't we finish this thing off so we can get out of here and _not_ drag attention upon ourselves?" Skye had asked,

"I'm coming, Skye. Stop being impatient." Skyler called back to her, a stern look on his face,

"Fine, but I warned you about it, so you can't blame me if we're caught," Skye chimed,

"Caught?" a voice called from behind them, Skye wisped around to see a short young man with short blond hair, dark green eyes and a white one-piece suit with a red tie, black overcoat and black and green shoes on plus a sash thrown around his upper body.

"Told ya, Skyler," Skye glared at her brother,

"Skye?" the boy asked again,

"Meliodas?" Skye asked sweetly,

"Yep, it's me," he smiled,

"It's great to see you again," she hugged him,

"You know him, Skye?" Skyler interrupted,

"Yes, I do Skyler," Skye protested,

"So his name is Skyler?" Meliodas asked,

"Yep!" Skye smiled as six other people and a pig came running up,

"Captain," a young brunette panted, out of breath, "Next time don't run off so fast,"

"Sorry Diane, I guess I don't know my own speed," Meliodas confessed,

"Who are they, Captain?" a young boy floating in mid-air asked,

"Guys, this is Skye and Skyler," Meliodas introduced them, "You two, this is Diane, King, Ban, Gowther, Merlin, Elizabeth and the pig is Hawk,"

"It's nice to meet you all," Skye smiled as Skyler just 'humpfh' in the background and Skye glared at him for it,

 **-0-**

"I'm leaving," Skylar said minutes later, as a shower of sparkles covered him and in his place was a dragon, which took of, away from the group

"Skyler, get back here!" Skye had yelled at him, while the sins, except Meliodas who knew this, just stood in shock,

"I swear, he'll be the death of me, Bye guys, I've got to go find my brother." A shower of sparkles covered Skye as she too turned into a dragon and flew of after her brother, leaving the sins in further shock.

"What just happened?" Diane asked.

"Long story," Meliodas sighed,

"You know them?" King asked,

"Skye's an old friend of mine," Meliodas explained,

"Wait, so your friends with a dragon? Is that even a thing?" Ban asked,

"She's from an unknown clan," Meliodas looked to the sky, where he saw the two dragons chasing each other,

"An unknown clan? What clan?" Merlin asked, curious,

"The Dragons,"Meliodas looked straight into Merlin's eyes,

"Dragons? Only dragons I've ever heard of are 'Tyrant Dragons'," Hawk announced,

"They're rogue dragons, nothing else, they steer away from their clan and become Tyrant Dragons," Meliodas explained,

"Oh, I didn't know that," Diane frowned,

"Wouldn't expect you to, they are 'unknown'," Meliodas smiled, as the two dragons neared them again, "Well then, let's get back to the tavern,"

"You forgetting about us?" Skye smiled from behind Meliodas as a shower of sparkles covered the siblings until they were in human form,

"Of course not," Meliodas beamed, "Why don't you join us?"

"Sure-" Skye began,

"No," Skyler said plainly,

"We're going Skyler, you need to be more social, especially with your future," Skye argued, the others were just confused.

"Fine," Skyler said grumpily, as he followed Skye over towards Meliodas,

"I'll explain later," Skye whispered in Meliodas's ear,

"Let's go then," King exclaimed,

 **-0-**

"You two hungry?" Meliodas asked as the other sins protested,

"Don't eat his cooking, it's horrible," Hawk shouted,

"I know, I learnt that the hard way, years ago and it seems he didn't get any better," Skye sighed,

"Poor girl, was it that horrible?" Diane asked,

"Worse, it was like war in your mouth, ugh," Skye shivered,

"Well, it's much better since then, ya know," Meliodas argued,

"Doubt it," Skye smirked,

"Hey, I almost forgot, your an amazing singer, so why don't you sing something?" Meliodas beamed,

"I-I don't know," Skye stuttered,

"Come on sis, your amazing, how about I do one with you," Skyler offered,

"Fine," Skye answered,

"Let's do Maps then, ok?" Skyler said,

"Sure," Skye agreed,

 _ **I miss the taste of a sweeter life**_

 _ **I miss the conversation**_

 _ **I'm searching for a song tonight**_

 _ **I'm changing all of the stations**_

 _ **I like to think that we had it all**_

 _ **We drew a map to a better place**_

 _ **But on that road I took a fall**_

 _ **Oh baby why did you run away?**_

 _ **I was there for you**_

 _ **In your darkest times**_

 _ **I was there for you**_

 _ **In your darkest nights**_

 _ **But I wonder where were you?**_

 _ **When I was at my worst**_

 _ **Down on my knees**_

 _ **And you said you had my back**_

 _ **So I wonder where were you?**_

 _ **When all the roads you took came back to me**_

 _ **So I'm following the map that leads to you**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Following, following, following to you**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Following, following, following**_

 _ **I hear your voice in my sleep at night**_

 _ **Hard to resist temptation**_

 _ **'Cause something strange has come over me**_

 _ **And now I can't get over you**_

 _ **No, I just can't get over you**_

 _ **I was there for you**_

 _ **In your darkest times**_

 _ **I was there for you**_

 _ **In your darkest nights**_

 _ **But I wonder where were you?**_

 _ **When I was at my worst**_

 _ **Down on my knees**_

 _ **And you said you had my back**_

 _ **So I wonder where were you?**_

 _ **When all the roads you took came back to me**_

 _ **So I'm following the map that leads to you**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Following, following, following to you**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Following, following, following,**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh, I was there for you**_

 _ **Oh, in your darkest time**_

 _ **Oh, I was there for you**_

 _ **Oh, in your darkest nights**_

 _ **Oh, I was there for you**_

 _ **Oh, in your darkest time**_

 _ **Oh, I was there for you**_

 _ **Oh, in your darkest nights**_

 _ **But I wonder where were you?**_

 _ **When I was at my worst**_

 _ **Down on my knees**_

 _ **And you said you had my back**_

 _ **So I wonder where were you?**_

 _ **When all the roads you took came back to me**_

 _ **So I'm following the map that leads to you**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Following, following, following to you**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do**_

 _ **The map that leads to you**_

 _ **Following, following, following**_

 **Video for song:** **/RDT4bHUs8VQ** **which belongs to respectful owner,**

"Better now?" Skye asked embarrassed, King, Ban, Diane, Merlin, Elizabeth and Hawk all stood shocked at her amazing voice, "Was it that bad?"

"No, the opposite actually, your voice is amazing!" Diane exclaimed,

"You think so?" Skye asked,

"Of course, you really are amazing at singing, Skye," Elizabeth smiled,

 **Hey guys, i've been working on this for quite a while now, so I thought I'd share it with you, please review and tell me if I should continue, also Skye and Skyler are my characters, so I only own the story and them, I do not own Seven Deadly Sins. The song is Maps by Maroon 5 and I do not own it.**


	2. Moving stories to Wattpad

**Hey guys, I'm going to move all of my stories to Wattpad. I find it easier than using two different websites. My account on Wattpad is under the same name as my account on .**

 **Link:**

user/SkyeLovebird

 **Sorry for any inconvenience caused**


End file.
